This relates generally to non-volatile memory devices. A non-volatile memory is a device that stores information even when power is unavailable.
Examples of non-volatile memories include phase change memory devices and flash memory devices. Generally, non-volatile memory devices communicate with a processor-based system through a memory controller.
Non-volatile memories may be used as replacements for dynamic random access memories. For example, the synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) may be replaced by non-volatile memories in the future. The JEDEC Solid State Technology Association (Arlington, Va. 22201) is working on a standard called low power double data rate (“LPDDR2”) for a memory with low power and high speed for both DRAM and non-volatile memory. LPDDR2 reduces pin count to reduce package size for both the memory and the host processor and thereby to reduce system cost. However, reducing pin count also limits signaling between the memory and the memory controller.